Wizards of love city
by Jenificent3007
Summary: One shot - Alex, Justin, Harper and Max go on a trip to the move romantic place on earth, will they get in trouble when the return home? Harper/Zeke, Alex/Mason, Justin/OC & Max/OC


**AN: I wrote this a long time ago and just thought, I would be fun to upload, I'm not even really sure what happens, but I hope you enjoy!**

Wizards of the love city

Zeke is on holiday in Paris, the city of romance and Harper misses him which annoys Alex very much. So she decides to take Harper to Paris and she creates a duplicate of her and Harper while she is gone. Justin finds out that the Alex and Harper that are at home are actually duplicates and then Max who was watching Alex while she was talking to Harper about going to Paris tells Justin the whole story who then creates better, more realistic duplicates of Alex, Harper, Max and himself and then he teleports himself and Max to Paris.

Meanwhile Harper and Zeke go exploring in Paris and Alex feels bored and third wheel-ish and she keeps complaining. The three guys go to the pool of wishes, which is a magic pool and Justin finds them there while Max is nowhere to be seen. Max falls in love with a French girl who is actually an elf from the wizard world and strangely she becomes obsessed with him as much as he likes her. At the pool of wishes, Justin scolds Alex for going to Paris and Harper wishes that Alex was in love as well so then she wouldn't be so grumpy, she then falls into the pool. Justin, Alex and Zeke realise she has fell and go down to help her. They all go back to Zeke's hotel and find Max on the way and Justin pulls him, by the ear, away from the French girl. While Zeke freshens up, Justin tells the gang that the pool is magical and when someone wishes and then falls into the pool their wish comes true. Harper looks surprised and then when Zeke walks in, they all act "natural".

The next day Jerry and Theresa who were on holiday in Greece come back home and they don't realise that their children have gone. Things start going wrong at home when Justin starts acting like Alex, Alex acts like Max and Max acts like Justin.

Zeke tells Justin about his cousin's friend and they go on a double date with Harper. Alex is left to hang out with her brother Max. Max tells Alex that he needs to go to the Eiffel tower so he can see the one he loves. Alex who has no other thing to do doesn't care why and decides to go along. She finds out that the girl that Max wanted go see is actually an elf and that's why he's obsessed with her. But she wasn't sure why she liked him. Then they both just ignore her and Alex wonders off on her own. Alex doesn't go back to the others all night and Justin and Harper get worried about her and Justin gets mad at Max for not knowing where she is. Alex keeps getting followed by a wolf and she doesn't mind because it reminds her of someone but she doesn't know who. She then goes to the top of the Eiffel tower and she sees to wolf howling at the moon. Justin and Harper go out looking for Alex and Max tries to convince Zeke that there is no such thing as magic. Justin and Harper eventually spot Alex at the top of the tower but Alex realises that the wolf could be Mason so she uses her magic to go back home and collect the true love necklace. She sees that the duplicates are acting weird and she tries to put them back to normal but it just reverses. Max begins to act like Alex, Alex seems to act like Justin and Justin acts like Max. She goes back to Paris before noticing the spell went wrong and finds the wolf. She puts the true love necklace on the wolf and it glows. The wolf puts the necklace on to Alex and it glows. They both love each other but the wolf starts howling because they can never be together. Alex then gets an idea, she goes to the wishing pool and she wishes for herself to be able to make Mason a human again. Harper and Justin find her falling backwards off into the pool. They go to help her and they see the true love necklace on her. When they go back to the hotel Alex starts to act all positive.

The next day Justin goes back home and realises that his duplicate is acting different so he tries to fix him but he ends up making the other duplicates to act like him as well. Alex tells Max that his girlfriend is an elf and that elves are very lovable. So he pleaded Alex for the true love necklace and then he goes to see the French Elf and puts the necklace on her and it glows he tells her that it is a true love necklace and that he knows that she is an elf and that he is a wizard and that the necklace only glows when you love the one who put it on you. She then tells him that she loves him and it freaks him out so he leaves her. Justin dates Zeke's cousin's friend and really likes her. Alex goes back home and from her Alex/Justin duplicate she finds out how to change Mason back.

She goes back to Paris and she drags Justin away from his date and Harper as well. She also gets Max and his girlfriend too. She takes them to the Eiffel tower and calls the Mason wolf over. She tells them that there is one way to get Mason back and it is by a spell called the kiss of life. Meanwhile Zeke and Justin's girlfriend start getting jealous. Justin's girlfriend is actually a fairy so she flies over the Eiffel tower and starts spying on Justin. Alex tells them that she needs three people that love her to kiss someone and then make a circle around her and the wolf. The elf kisses Max and Alex begs Justin to kiss Harper but he refuses. He then sees his girlfriend flying in the sky, she tries to hide but she can't and he tells her that it's okay because he's a wizard. They then kiss and join hands with Max and the elf. Harper is the only one that is left. Alex teleports Zeke to the tower and then Harper and him kiss. The six people all hold hands and make a circle around Alex who then kisses the wolf and then Justin erases Zeke's memory and sends him back to the hotel and then Alex, Max and Justin make a circle around the wolf and then Mason comes back as a human. Alex and Mason kiss.

Alex and Mason go on loads of romantic dates for the rest of the week. Alex feels sorry for Justin because she got the one she loved and he will never get Juliet back. But he tells her that even though he will always love Juliet he is happy with the fairy. The fairy overhears them talking but misses that part where he says he loves her. She dumps him which leaves Justin confused and heartbroken. Harper, Mason, Max and the elf find out why she dumped him and try to convince Alex to do a nice thing. The gang try there hardest to prove to the fairy that she's the only one that Justin wants. The fairy ends up forgiving him. But he has to leave her because they have been away from home. The four guys go back home with Mason and end up getting grounded for going to Paris without their permission.

**AN: So I think my writtings improved since I wrote this but what the hey! Smiles all around!**


End file.
